


Of Best Men and Pinterest Boards

by Quirmzi



Series: Growing Up with You [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Weddings, tsukki's out here trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirmzi/pseuds/Quirmzi
Summary: Trying was hard. He’s taken back to the beginning of freshman year, back when he did the least he could for volleyball. It wasn’t until Tadashi slapped some sense into him that Kei found his passion for the sport. But this situation was a bit different: he already found his love for him, had found back when they were kids, it was his fear of rejection and being alone that was stopping him. And he couldn’t exactly go up to Tadashi and ask him to convince Kei to propose.“So, we should get married.”Or: Tsukishima tries to propose. Kuroo helps, somewhat. Yamaguchi's just amused and can read his lover way too well.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Growing Up with You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855597
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	Of Best Men and Pinterest Boards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byebyesexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyesexual/gifts).



> Hello! This was meant to come out yesterday, but I passed out at noon and didn't wake up until the evening, so here we are.

Kei can spot him outside the cafe they agreed to meet up in. He’s lounging back in his chair, texting someone on his phone while occasionally picking up his drink and taking a sip. Kei knows he’s only rubbing salt on the wound by coming to him, but he’s getting desperate and this may be his only option.

“I need your help.”

Kuroo glances up from where he was sitting, lifting up the sunglasses sitting on his face. “Oya? What does the salty dinosaur need from an innocent creature like me?”

“I’m buying a ring.”

Kuroo didn’t seem surprised, if anything, that smirk on his face grew wider. “I see! And so you’ve come back to me once more for relationship advice. I’m flattered, honestly..”

“Well, Sugawara was busy, so there wasn’t really another option.” Kei grumbles. His second thought was to go to his brother, but seen as the man was devastatingly single, Kei quickly shut that down.

“Of course, of course. Well, do you have a shop you want to go to?”

“Why do you think I asked you for help?”

Kuroo grins, quickly downing the rest of his drink and throwing the cup away. “Let me lead the way then. I’ll take you to where I got Kenma’s ring.”

Kei gets led into a small shop wedged between two luxury clothing stores. The inside is quiet, with the soft sounds of the piano drifting through the speakers in the corners. An employee approaches them with a polite smile on their face.

“Welcome! Do you require any assistance?”

“My friend’s looking to pop the question.” Kuroo gestures to him and Kei automatically regrets going in with him.

“Congratulations sir! Do you know what your partner would like?”

Kei furrows his eyebrows in thought. From observing Tadashi for years, he thinks he’s been able to come to an accurate assumption about his jewelry preferences. “Something subtle, nothing with a big flashy stone in the middle.”

“So no three karat rings then?” Kuroo jokes, looking through the glass display at the rings the employee had picked out.

“Shut up.”

Kei carefully examines the rings sitting on velvet cushions. Most of them were made of silver, though the gold rings had a greater variety of jewel colors. One in particular caught his eye. 

It was a silver band with small diamonds encrusted into it. He silently pointed to it and the employee picked it up, holding it to the light. The light danced off it, not to the point that it was blinding, but it shined brightly for those who noticed it.

“That one please.” Behind him, Kuroo whistles in appreciation.

“I’m kind of jealous, Tsukki. It took me forever to pick out one.”

Kei rolls his eyes, swiping his card and accepting the small bag the employee gives him. “It’s not my fault you’re indecisive.”

They walk out together, turning the corner to head back to the cafe. On the way there, Kei decides to break the silence to ask the question that had been bugging him for ages now. “So, how’d you do it?”

“That, my dear protegee, is a secret I cannot tell you.” Kuroo winks at him and Kei has the sudden urge to hit him with a volleyball.

“It was something stupid, wasn’t it.” It was more a statement than a question, and Kuroo lets out that hyena laugh of his.

“Does it matter? In the end, I still did it. Trust me, Yamaguchi will be happy with whatever; it’s the thought that counts. He’s not going to reject you just because you mucked up asking him.”

“You can’t guarantee that. Nothing’s set in stone.” Kei mumbles. Dating was one thing, but marriage? Marriage was a lifetime commitment, and even that could crumble and break.

“You’re right. You could propose and he could reveal that he’s been cheating on you and got someone pregnant.”

“...What.”

“But he could more likely start bawling his eyes out and say yes. The best things in your life happen because you took a leap of faith and went for it. Plus, you two are practically married anyway. This is nothing more than signatures on some crusty sheets of paper.”

Kei sighs, somehow reassured by Kuroo’s words, even if he didn’t actually get any ideas from it. “You give terrible advice.”

“Does that mean I get to be best man?”

“You’re not invited.”

\- - - -

A week or two had passed since Kei bought the ring, which he had hidden as soon as he got home. It was around 7 in the morning, and Kei woke up to Tadashi in his arms, as he did most mornings.

Kei watches as Tadashi slowly comes to consciousness, blinking away the sleep from his eyes. The sunlight beams into their bedroom, highlighting tanned cheekbones and kissing his freckles. 

Tadashi’s eyes meet Kei’s, and he gives him a small smile. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

Tadashi leans in to bury his face on top of Kei’s shoulder, kissing the side of his neck. “You’re so beautiful.”

Kei feels his cheeks warm and his heart start to race. Even after all this time, Tadashi could still make him feel like a middle schooler with his first crush.

“Flatterer.”

“It’s only the truth.”

Kei flicks Tadashi on the forehead, causing the younger to giggle. “Get up, I’ll make breakfast.”

From the kitchen, you could hear miso soup boiling and smell of Tadashi’s favorite breakfast foods. Said man was currently sitting at their small dining table, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Kei joins him, placing down the two dishes as well as two bowls of rice.

“Thanks. So, what’d you do this time?”

Kei looks up from, already prepared to eat. “What?”

“You hate horse mackerel. You only make it when you’re trying to appease me.” Tadashi explains, looking way too knowing about something that Kei had so clue about. 

“Well, nothing’s wrong, promise.”

Tadashi looks extremely unconvinced, but he lets it go. Kei picks at his food, too busy staring at the man in front of him. Kuroo’s proposal ideas turned motivational seminar rings through his head, and Kei tries to gather up the courage to propose today, as he had been for the past few weeks.

His hands are shaking, and there aren’t thoughts in his head so much as barely-there memories and a feeling of hollowness filled with the void pressing down inside him. Was this what Tadashi felt during his first couple of competitions? His respect for the former pinch setter grew, which wasn’t really helping his situation.

Kei suddenly comes to the realization that he did not bring the ring with him. A sense of relief washes through him, and he uses that to excuse himself from doing it for, well, maybe the entire week if this was how he was going to feel every time he tried.

Trying was hard. He’s taken back to the beginning of freshman year, back when he did the least he could for volleyball. It wasn’t until Tadashi slapped some sense into him that Kei found his passion for the sport. But this situation was a bit different: he already found his love for him, had found back when they were kids, it was his fear of rejection and being alone that was stopping him. And he couldn’t exactly go up to Tadashi and ask him to convince Kei to propose. 

“So, we should get married.”

Kei chokes on the bite of fish he was about to swallow, frantically reaching for the glass of water Tadashi hands him and drinking it in big gulps. He knew there was a reason why he didn’t like horse mackerel. The rest of his fish was lying on his plate, waiting for their turn to choke him, he just knew.

“Tsukki?” Tadashi’s looking at him with concern and a bit of panic in his eyes, and _oh that’s right_ , Tadashi just asked to marry him.

“You want to get married? Why now?”

Tadashi takes in a deep breath, then rambles out his words quickly. “Well, you looked like you were overthinking something again, and you usually only do that when you’re worried about your relationship with someone. You weren’t fighting with your family or friends, so I assumed that it was something to do with me. It was either a break-up or a proposal, and I’m choosing to ignore the fact that the first possibility is an option.”

He lets out his breath, then gives Kei a bright smile. “Plus, Hinata showed me the ring you picked out. It’s beautiful.”

“Did you just say Hinata?” Kei has a feeling he knows what happened, but he really doesn’t want to know.

“Kuroo sent a picture of it to Bokuto, and you know how Bokuto is; he told everyone who would bother to listen. Then Hinata asked me about it when we called yesterday, and when I said I had no idea, he sent me the picture Kuroo took.” Tadashi explains, giggling as Kei’s face slowly morphs from one of confusion to irritation.

“I can’t believe them.”

“I think it fits! You bought the ring and I did the asking. We both pulled our weight.”

“You couldn’t have let me do it?”

“Tsukki, if I let you we wouldn’t be engaged till we were 80.”

“But—”

“Am I wrong?”

“...”

“So, is it a yes? On my proposal?”

Kei reaches out one arm towards Tadashi, and his lover complies, coming over to sit on the taller man’s lap. Kei wraps his arms around him, pressing his chin to the top of Tadashi’s head. “Of course it’s a yes. Does this mean we have to plan a wedding now?”

“Oh! Let me show you something.” Tadashi reaches for his phone, opening an app and before handing it to Kei.

“What’s this?” he asks, looking at the rows of pictures of flowers, archways, and tableware. 

“I’ve been planning our wedding since we were 10.” Tadashi hums, watching as Kei scrolls through the seemingly infinite number of photos. “I had a lot of free time.”

“You mean insomnia?”

“Free time, Tsukki. I said what I said.”

The thought of 10-year-old Tadashi holed up in his bedroom thinking about the types of flowers he wanted makes Kei feel fond, and he can’t stop himself from kissing the top of his fiancee’s head.

“I love you.”

Tadashi grins at him. “Like, I-wanna-kiss-you love? I’m just making sure; we are getting married after all. It’d be awkward if I found out you thought of me as a brother for all these years.”

“Shut up Tadashi.”

“Sorry Kei!”

\- - - -

The wedding is held in a small venue, with only their immediate family and friends showing up. Kuroo, fortunately, is not the best man (this may be the only time in Kei’s adult life in which he’s grateful he has a brother), but he is a groomsman, along with Bokuto. Across from him, behind Tadashi, Yachi is slowly tearing up along with Hinata. Kageyama looks stoic, but Kei can see that his eyes are rimmed red.

Looking through the crowd of people they’ve invited, it feels more like a high school reunion than anything else. Asahi standing in as their officiator really doesn’t help this feeling. The man had somehow managed to become a wedding officiator while being a designer and virtually looking after Nishinoya, which was a job in and of itself.

Eh, it’s not like he hates them or anything. In fact, he may just enjoy their rowdy presence. But none of that mattered. All Kei cared about right now was the man standing in front of him.

“Do you, Tsukishima Kei, take Yamaguchi Tadashi as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Yamaguchi Tadashi, take Tsukishima Kei as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do!”

“Then, you may now kiss the groom.”

Before Kei could react, Tadashi had already moved in to throw himself onto Kei and kiss him. Cheers could be heard around him as Kei wraps his arms around Tadashi’s waist and returns the favor.

When they pull back, Kei can see tears in Tadashi’s eyes, and he reaches up to wipe them away. 

“What are you crying for?”

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Tadashi giggles. “I’m just so happy right now.”

Kei looks at his husband, who was continuing to cry with a smile on his face. Ignoring the warm drops of water sliding down his own face, he presses his forehead against Tadashi’s. “Yeah. I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have nothing to offer you except an apology; I was going to write vows, but my ability to be sentimental was pulled out of me. I hope you still enjoyed it!


End file.
